


24/08/2017

by impulsecontrol



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsecontrol/pseuds/impulsecontrol





	24/08/2017

_The trees become a habit._


End file.
